


Silence of Rain

by quiverkaz



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Plotless, well this is pretentious as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiverkaz/pseuds/quiverkaz
Summary: Literally nothing happens in this, it was just a quick drabble setting/mood exercise because its been raining and I keep thinking of this dramatic moment between them.





	

The man stood in the abandoned building dredged in darkness, trying to listen past the rain that was falling through the half-caved in roof and the rotting wooden walls. He didn’t move, for fear of crunching the broken glass and creaking the wooden planks underneath his feet. He didn’t want to make a sound. He didn’t want to miss him.

The air around him was heavy and cold as he looked out at the evergreen trees beyond the crooked, doorless entryway of the building. The distant grumble of thunder drew his vigilant stare towards the sky, where the faint orange glow of the clouds in the night gave the pouring heavens a dark damson tint.  
His attention fell back to the doorway, a sharp breath catching in his throat.

A shadowed figure now stood motionless in the doorway, his silent appearance brought by the thunder and the mans distraction. He held his breath. 

Long, dark hair framed the newcomers emotionless face, dripping wet from the rain. He stared at the man, like a wolf might stare at a river it wished to cross.  
Another roll of thunder, nearer and louder this time, brought along with it a brief flash of lightning that parted the blackness between them. The shadows briefly formed deep hollows in the face of the man in front of him.

They breathed. The rain outside fell densely, rhythmic in its own chaos amongst the charcoal black of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is the first man. Bucky is the second who appears. In case you were confused. I chose not to use their names for the sake of ~aesthetic~ and maintaining of mood.


End file.
